


Happy new year!

by pigalle



Series: Victuuri week 2017 [4]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Banter, Cheesy, Fluff, Group chat, M/M, New Year's Eve, New Years, Victuuri Week 2017, chat, day four: free for all
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-10
Updated: 2017-02-10
Packaged: 2018-09-23 08:12:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9647633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pigalle/pseuds/pigalle
Summary: The gang plans a get together for New Year at Yuuri's place, and chat bickering and kisses and freak-outs ensures.Or, cheesy fic of all the skaters hanging out on new years and then Victor and Yuuri clichely kiss once it’s 12 and just kinda freaks yurio out, and phichit recording the whole thing - as Krisdahwolf0 wanted it.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Krisdahwolf0](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisdahwolf0/gifts).



> THIS WAS NOT MEANT TO TURN INTO A CHAT FIC! THINGS GOT OUT OF HAND! THIS HAPPENED! This is now a jumbled ~~mess~~ mix of chat conversations and actual writing.
> 
> [Krisdahwolf0](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Krisdahwolf0/pseuds/Krisdahwolf0), I don’t think I have to say sorry that this is so long (I don’t feel like anyone is sad when a fic is long) but there’s over ~~(2)~~ ~~(2.5)~~ ~~(3)~~ ~~(3.5)~~ 4k words before I get to what you actually wanted, so…
> 
> Like, this idea was meant as a short fic that I could write rather quickly, since all my other ideas are longer, and now this too turned into a long fic… and turned into day four of Victuuri week!

It had started when someone in their groupchat — probably Phichit for all Yuuri knew him — had proposed they all meet up for new years and have their own little party.

In the end they had decided to meet up at Yuuri's place, because what place was better than the onsen? At least everyone but Yuuri thought so. Plus, he didn't even live there anymore, so why call it his place? Victor had just laughed at it at first, but when Yuuri explained why it wasn't his place anymore, Victor had fallen uncharacteristically quiet, before he practically jumped at Yuuri — Yuuri was just happy that he'd had the bed behind him to soften the fall.

—————  

 **@christophe-gc:** So when are we meeting at Yuuri’s place? Same day, before?

 **@phichit+chu:** I don’t know, when can everyone get there?

 **@v-nikiforov:** Yakov says I need to train…

 **@v-nikiforov:** he says I can’t leave…

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** like you’re actually going to listen to him…

 **@v-nikiforov:** of course not, my darling!

 **@v-nikiforov:** why would I do that?

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** do you see what I have to deal with?

 **@otabek-altin:** I’m sure it’s awful, Yuri.

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** ^ thank you!!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** at least someone cares!

 **@+guanhongji+:** I feel like that was at least a bit of sarcasm…

 **@+guanhongji+:** I don’t think it’s actually that bad, Yuri.

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** They don’t do anything but flirt!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** All the time!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** Even on the ice!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** It’s disgusting!

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** we’re not that bad! (@///@)

 **@christophe-gc:** not that I don’t absolutely love this, but could we maybe get back to my question?

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** sorry Chris…

 **@christophe-gc:** Yuuri, darling child, that really wasn’t your fault.

 **@v-nikiforov:** (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Vitya…

 **@v-nikiforov:** he’s my darling! (ง •̀_•́)ง

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Vitya!

 **@v-nikiforov:** Yes, Yuuri? （*´▽｀*）

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Behave, please?

 **@v-nikiforov:** Okay! （*´▽｀*）

 **@phichit+chu:** *cough* whipped *cough*

 **@leodelaiglesia:** I think new years eve would work best for me

 **@leodelaiglesia:** my coach won’t let me away from training ;^;

 **@+guanhongji+:** so, so, don’t cry

 **@seung-gillee:** Are you all done now?

 **@seung-gillee:** Do you even know how to act like grown up men?

 **@phichit+chu:** half of them aren’t even 18 yet…

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** Yeah well, what excuse does Victor have?!

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** overgrown child?

 **@v-nikiforov:** Yuuri, I’m hurt!

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Vitya, really

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** you are a giant overgrown child

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** who happens to be a five-time world champion and a really good skater

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** but a child nonetheless

 **@v-nikiforov:** aw, Yuuri, you praised me! （*´▽｀*）

 **@phichit+chu:** whipped

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** do you see this?!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** EVERY!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** DAY!

 **@christophe-gc:** BACK TO THE ACTUAL QUESTION, PLEASE

 **@phichit+chu:** i can’t believe Chris is being the responsible one

 **@christophe-gc:** I know, right? It’s strange

 **@phichit+chu:** he’s basically the only one not joking around

 **@seung-gillee:** …

 **@jjleroy!15:** I’m not doing anything!

 **@leodelaiglesia:** I’m the only one who’s actually answered the question

 **@leodelaiglesia:** just saying~

 **@phichit+chu:** okay, so, new years eve is good with me

 **@phichit+chu:** what do you guys say?

 **@otabek-altin:** that works fine for me. Yuri?

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** yeah, Beka?

 **@phichit+chu:** OMG! /Beka/! He called him Beka!

 **@otabek-altin:** Does that work well for you?

 **@phichit+chu:** did you see that?!

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Phichit, we have eyes

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** It’s not that big of a deal

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** it’s just a nickname

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** I call Victor Vitya all the time

 **@phichit+chu:** yeah, but you’re engaged and disgustingly cheesy and lovey-dovey with each other

 **@phichit+chu:** and I think you mean *pet name

 **@phichit+chu:** you’re like a walking cliché

 **@phichit+chu:** it’s super cute though!

 **@phichit+chu:** how you have Victor wrapped around your finger and you don’t even realise it

 **@phichit+chu:** #whipped

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** t-that’s not…

 **@v-nikiforov:** aw, yuuri, you’re blushing!

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** I’m not!

 **@v-nikiforov:** yes you are! （*´▽｀*）You’re so cute, моя любовь![1]

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Vitya (*^▽^*)

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** CAN YOU STOP!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** yeah that’s okay for me, Beka

 **@phichit+chu:** okay, anyone not in favour of new years eve, speak up now or forever hold your silence!

 **@seung-gillee:** …

 **@seung-gillee:** This is not a wedding, Phichit.

 **@phichit+chu:** i know (*^▽^*)

 **@phichit+chu:** Victor and Yuuri hasn’t announced theirs yet ( ≧Д≦)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Phichit!

 **@kenjirou-minami:**!!!!!11!1!1!!!!!!!

 **@kenjirou-minami:** WHAT

 **@kenjirou-minami:** WEDDING

 **@kenjirou-minami:** Yuuri, are you getting married!???!!??!

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** oh, Minami-kun, hello~

 **@phichit+chu:** okay, no one has protested — new years eve it is!

 **@phichit+chu:** Minami, do you want to come, too?

 **@phichit+chu:** we’re meeting at Yuuri’s place, so it shouldn’t be too difficult for you to come

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** it’s not my place…

 **@kenjirou-minami;** OMG

 **@kenjirou-minami:** OMG!

 **@kenjirou-minami:** caan I”!!

 **@kenjirou-minami:** can I really come?!

 **@phichit+chu:** uh, yeah, otherwise I wouldn’t have asked

 **@kenjirou-minami:** THANK YOU, THANK YOU

 **@kenjirou-minami:** Thank you Phichit

 **@christophe-gc:** wow, that one’s got enthusiasm

 **@v-nikiforov:** he believes he’s Yuuri’s biggest fan

 **@v-nikiforov:** which isn’t true

 **@v-nikiforov:** because /I’m/ Yuuri’s biggest fan （*´▽｀*）

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Vitya… (//∇//)

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** disgusting

 

“Yuuri?”

“Mm?” Yuuri hummed as answer to Victor’s question, and snuggled deeper into his body. Victor tighten his hold around Yuuri and pressed a kiss to the top of his head.

They were laying on the couch together in Victor’s apartment, Yuuri with his back to Victor’s chest as they chatted with the others in the group.

“What do you mean it’s not your place?”

“Huh?” Yuuri turned around in the embrace to look at Victor’s face. “What do you mean?”

“You said the onsen wasn’t your place, just now in the chat.”

“Oh, that. It’s not like I own the onsen or anything, so it’s not _my_ place.”

Victor seemed about to say something more, but right then Makkachin jumped up on the couch, landing in Yuuri’s lap. She whined low, her tag wagging slowly, and she’d brought her lease, just as she always did when she wanted to go on a walk.

~~~~~

They had gotten back after the walk and was in the bathroom when Victor brought it up again.

“Even if you don’t own it, your parents does, so doesn’t that still make it your place?”

Yuuri turned around so he could look at Victor, who had the smallest hint of a pout, like he thought that would help in getting Yuuri to answer.

“Yeah, but it’s still not _my place_ , you know?”

Victor cocked his head, his signature — and if Yuuri got to say so, very cute — move of confusion.

“I don’t actually live there anymore,” Yuuri continued, but if something it only seemed to make Victor more confused. “I live here now. This is my home, right here with you and Makkachin.”

That seemed to stop Victor short, as he only stood there with his mouth slightly opened as if he’d meant to say something but forgotten it and not closen his mouth. It was as if Yuuri had shocked him into a very uncharacteristically quiet state.

Yuuri was just about to ask him what was wrong when Victor practically jumped him — it was only that the bed was right behind Yuuri that stopped them from tumbling to the floor, instead Yuuri lightly impacted with the mattress, Victor falling over him.

“You really feel that way?” Victor was smiling down at him, radiantly happy but also hesitant in a way Yuuri rarely saw him.

“Yeah, my home is where you are.”

“Yuuri…” Victor sounded so soft and vulnerable, so taken aback, with his eyes sparkling from what seemed a combination of adoration and emotions taken physical form in tears, that Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from leaning up and taking Victor’s lips in a kiss. Victor leaned into it, moving almost like he wanted to melt into Yuuri, putting soft pressure between their bodies.

Yuuri moved his hands up to tangle in Victor’s hair, who moaned Yuuri’s name softly, not much more than a breath.

“WHAT THE FUCK, OLD MAN!” came a sudden screech, with the tell-tale distant sound that came from a phone call. It was just, neither of them had callen Yuri.

They both flew up and apart from each other, and Yuuri scrambled to find the phone. He must have accidentally called Yurio when they fell on the bed, or something like that. When he found the phone, Yurio had already hung up.

—————

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** THE PIG JUST FUCKING BUTT CALLED ME!!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** HE AND THE OLD MAN WERE HAVING SEX!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** AND THEY CALLED ME!!

 **@christophe-gc:** kinky ;)

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** WHAT THE FUCK NO

 **@mila-babicheva:** I see Yuri is back in full swing ;)

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** SHUT UP HAG! I’M SCARRED FOR LIFE!

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** we weren’t having sex!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** SAY THAT TO MY EARS!

 **@v-nikiforov:** come one now, it wasn’t that bad ;)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** don’t get him started, Vitya

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** I’m sorry I accidentally called you, Yuri.

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** SAY THAT TO MY EARS!

 **@phichit+chu:** he would have to call you to do that ;)

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** WHAT NO FUCK DON’T DO THAT

 **@otabek-altin:** Yuratchka, please calm down

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** …

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** okay…

 **@phichit+chu:** wow #whipped

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** FUCK YOU I’M GONNA GET YOU

 **@otabek-altin:** Yuri

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** …

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** sorry

 **@+guanhongji+:** This is So Much BetterTM than a soap opera

 **@jjleroy!15:** who knew a group chat with figure skaters could be so entertaining

 **@phichit+chu:** really Yuuri, you’re so dirty, calling a minor while you’re having sex *tsk, tsk*

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** we weren’t having sex! We were just kissing!

 **@v-nikiforov:** if you call that /kissing/ I can’t wait to see your definition on sex ;)

 **@v-nikiforov:** *blissed out*

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** ( ≧Д≦)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** …

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** we were at least only kissing when I accidentally called Yuri…

 **@phichit+chu:** (@0@)

 **@phichit+chu:** they grow up so quickly *so proud*

 **@phichit+chu:** (˘̩̩ε˘̩ƪ)

—————

Yuuri — as the others just _assumed_ he didn’t have to ask his family if it was okay they met up at the onsen or something — had to be the one to call them and make sure it was okay. It was best to do it as soon as possible, so that Yuuri could tell them they’d have to find somewhere else when Yuuri’s family said, unfortunately they couldn’t, they already had too many guests.

Of course that meant Yuuri hung up more than half an hour later and his mother had delighted said that of course they could have their meet up at the onsen. She would love to meet all his friends, and she was quite missing him and Victor too — even though it had been only a few weeks since they last where there.

“Didn’t it go well?” Victor asked when he noticed the gloom look on Yuuri’s face.

“Yes, no, I don’t know,” Yuuri groaned and sank into Victor’s arms. “She said she would love it if everyone could come.”

“Yuuri, that’s great!”

“Mm, I guess.”

“Don’t you want to meet up?” Victor asked with a pout.

“Yes, I do want to, I just… I don’t know, I’m being stupid.”

"No, don’t be like that моя любовь. What is it?”

“I just, I guess I just was miffed they all just assumed it was okay to meet there, without even asking me — or my family. And that they assumed that is my place”

“It did turn out good in the end, though.” Victor pressed a kiss to Yuuri’s chin, slowly trailing them down his neck. “How about a round two?”

~~~~~

Yuuri and Victor collectively decided it was better if they went to Hasetsu a few days before New Year’s Eve so that they could prepare for the meet up, and so they had a bit of a margin in case there would be troubles with bringing Makkachin. Victor protested that it hadn’t been the previous times they flew with her, but Yuuri insisted that it was always good to be careful. As it was they had no problems, and when Victor pouted and complained about it — saying how Yakov wouldn’t be happy if he found out how easy they’d had it — Yuuri told him that now that they had leftover time, they would be able to soak in the hotsprings as much as they wanted. Victor immediately turned radiantly happy, practically bouncing along with Makkachin. Sometimes Yuuri really felt like he had a dog and a child to take care of.

Yuuri was at first surprised when Minako wasn’t at the train station to greet them, until he realised she probably didn’t even know they were coming. He was conflicted between being happy she wasn’t there (so she couldn’t she how Victor was being, and how dumbly Yuuri smiled at him through the whole thing) and wishing she’d been there to help him handle one ecstatic dog and her equally ecstatic owner — even though he was a grown man. It was so easy to forget that Victor wasn’t so far from turning 30.

There was something about the aura Victor radiated when they walked to the onsen that made Yuuri smile, without a chance to stop. He just seemed so happy, stopping at intervals to just take a deep breath. It was like something with Victor felt at home when he came here, something that almost made Yuuri want to believe that Victor felt Hasetsu was almost like a home. (He would be so happy if that was the case, but he didn’t dare hope.)

“How’s the beach in the spring?” Victor suddenly asked, having come to a stop and stared out over the ocean with a wistful look in his eyes.

“It’s nice, I guess,” Yuuri answered, taken aback by Victor’s question. “It’s best during the sakura blooming though, when the rest is so beautiful too. Why did you wonder?”

Victor turned to Yuuri, with a smile so blindingly Yuuri almost felt he needed to look away if he wanted to stay standing, like he would start swaying if he kept on looking.

“Let’s get married here in spring.”

It took a few seconds before the words really registered in Yuuri’s surprised brain. Did Victor just…

“Yuuri!” Victor’s outburst was sudden, and Yuuri went from looking at Victor’s smile to having his breath on the tip of his ear. “Are you okay?”

Yuuri realised Victor was holding him in his arm, almost like he was holding Yuuri steady. His legs felt like jelly, so maybe Victor was. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just a little surprised, I guess.” Yuuri righted himself and turned so he could look Victor in the eyes. “Do you mean that?”

“Of course, Yuuri, моя любовь. I have never been more sure about something. Hasetsu is … it’s the right place, it’s… I guess the only right way to put it is that Hasetsu is home, right here with you.”

Yuuri honestly felt like he was going to melt. Whatever was Victor doing to him? Yuuri leaned up to press his lips to Victor’s and murmured, “I’d love that.”

While Yuuri had meant for the peck to be only that, Victor didn’t mind any which way that they were in public, and pressed their lips back together when Yuuri pulled back. Yuuri let it go for a while, revelling in Victor’s affection, before he decided it was enough.

“While I do love this,” Yuuri said, “maybe me should get to the onsen now? It’s better to continue this there, after all.” He tried to resist looking around them to see if anyone was watching, but couldn’t help sneaking a glance. A saw a group of youths who were looking at them, but not much aside from that. They didn’t even seem to recognize them, which was a plus.

—————

 **@phichit+chu:** wait, can everyone even come?

 **@phichit+chu:** no one has confirmed ;;

 **@phichit+chu:** hello?

 **@phichit+chu:** is there actually anyone here?

 **@phichit+chu:** …

 **@phichit+chu:** guess I’m all alone…

 **@mickey-crispino:** fear not! Me and Sala will come

 **@sala-crispino:** I can answer for myself, you know

 **@emil-nekola:** let’s bring together all the outcast skaters now that they mains are gone

 **@phichit+chu:** …

 **@phichit+chu:** um, what?

 **@phichit+chu:** you’re being weird

 **@seung-gillee:** I thought it was basically decided that everyone would be coming?

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** and I don’t have much choice but to come since you raided ‘my place’ for it

 **@phichit+chu:** you weren’t protesting!

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** I didn’t have much chance in the middle of the chaos…

 **@v-nikiforov:** Yuuri’s right

 **@v-nikiforov:** (though the onsen really is the best place, the hot springs are heavenly)

 **@v-nikiforov:** (don’t tell Yuuri I said that)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** I’m right here, Vitya, I can see what you’re writing, and you say it all out loud

 **@v-nikiforov:** oops?

 **@phichit+chu:** why are you flirting in the group chat if you’re right next to each other?

 **@phichit+chu:** not that I mind! It’s quite entertaining actually, but if Yuri was here he’d yell at you

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** we’re not flirting!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** i’m here but I’m trying not to read anything of it or Beka will yell at /me/

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** you’re not making it easy phichit

 **@phichit+chu:** i can sense aggression in your messages…

 **@phichit+chu:** but I’m still going to say it~

 **@phichit+chu:** #whipped

 **@phichit+chu:** ^^

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** SHUT UP

 **@phichit+chu:** oops, I angered him ^^

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** I’M GOING TO MESS UP YOUR F A C E !

 **@phichit+chu:** wow so scary much frightened

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** PHICHIT!

 **@otabek-altin:** Yuri

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Phichit!

 **@v-nikiforov:** Victor

 **@phichit+chu:** what

 **@v-nikiforov:** everyone was saying a name, I felt left out!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** sorry Beka…

 **@phichit+chu:** (♡₩♡)

 **@phichit+chu:** so cute~

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** phichit, I think

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** for your own safety

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** that you should take a step back

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** just saying

 **@v-nikiforov:** you can call me and Yuuri cute instead~ (º♡º)

 **@v-nikiforov:** we’re actually getting married

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Vitya…

 **@+guanhongji+:** I like how basically half of Yuuri’s contribution is just Victor’s name

 **@leodelaiglesia:** in various degrees of formation

 **@phichit+chu:** aw, you finished each other’s sentence!

 **@phichit+chu:** #ishipit

 **@phichit+chu:** ha!

 **@phichit+chu:** PhiShipit

 **@phichit+chu:** i’m so funny~

 **@leodelaiglesia:** Phichit, you already knew we're together

 **@phichit+chu:** yes but i can still #shipit

 **@phichit+chu:** #phiShipit

 **@phichit+chu:** also

 **@phichit+chu:** HOLD ON A FUCKING SECOND!

 **@phichit+chu:** ‘married’ ?!?!?!?!

 **@phichit+chu:** HAVE YOU FINALLY DECIDED ON A DATE?!

 **@v-nikiforov:** yes ^^

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Vitya, no.

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Phichit, he was just talking, joking around

 **@v-nikiforov:** but Yuuuuuuriiii, I already told you I want Hasetsu in spring (º_º)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** yes, but that’s far from the same thing as SETTING A DATE

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** seriously Vitya, try to not make us forget you’re soon 30

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** don’t act like Makkachin

 **@v-nikiforov:** i’m hurt

 **@v-nikiforov:** (;₩;)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** No, wait, please don’t cry!

 **@v-nikiforov:** give me some attention

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** yeah, okay. We’ll go to the baths, okay?

 **@v-nikiforov:** Yes~ ^^

 **@phichit+chu:** #whipped?

 **@phichit+chu:** seriously, I thought Yuuri had Victor whipped, not the other way

 **@phichit+chu:** i think they’re gone

 **@+guanhongji+:** ‘baths’?

 **@+guanhongji+:** are they already in Japan?

 **@phichit+chu:**!!!

 **@phichit+chu:** you’re right!

 **@phichit+chu:** YUURI!!

 **@phichit+chu:** I THOUGHT WE DECIDED TO GO ON NEW YEARS EVE?!

 **@phichit+chu:** YUURI?!

 **@phichit+chu:** YUURI?

 **@phichit+chu;** yuuri?...

 **@leodelaiglesia:** i’m pretty sure he left

 **@leodelaiglesia:** he and Victor probably went to soak in the hot spring…

 **@phichit+chu:** #jealous

—————

Yuuri sank into the water, letting out a content sigh when the heat engulfed him. The hot springs had always been so relaxing, and now it had been a while — although not as long as when he lived in America — and Russia had been cold.

Victor strutted down into the water after him, carelessly naked, and settled right vy Yuuri’s side. Victor was carefree about his nakedness in a way Yuuri had yet to get used to, and their closeness in this semi-public place had Yuuri blushing. It was late, and so no one else had been in the baths, but that didn’t mean someone couldn’t show up any minute.

Yuuri had just begun relaxing when Victor put his arm around him, pulling up flush against wet skin. Victor had always wanted to touch him, and Yuuri had found that giving him his early demands usually kept him from touching … more. Usually, that was. Yuuri couldn’t stop himself from jumping in surprise when he felt Victor’s left hand slowly creeping up Yuuri’s left thigh, dancing across his slippery skin.

“Victor,” Yuuri protested half-heartedly and let his head fall back against Victor’s shoulder. The gesture felt good and was innocent enough, and no one would be able to see it through the water.

Victor turned his body slightly and pressed a kiss to a spot just under Yuuri’s jaw, letting his lips go relaxed and darting his tongue out. The move was distracting enough that Yuuri almost missed how Victor’s left hand had moved all the way up his thigh and had fisted around him.

“Victor!” Yuuri protested, scandalised, and jumped away from him. “Not in _the water_!”

“So it would have been okay if we weren’t in the water?” Victor asked, a sly smile playing over his lips.

“No, not in public,” Yuuri sighed, “you know what I mean.”

“You're no fun,” Victor whined, dragging another sigh out of Yuuri.

“My room, okay?”

Victor perked up at that, and was hurriedly moving up from the water before Yuuri could react. He followed him at a slower pace, wishing they could have stayed longer but not really disappointed — he could feel his body being far too interested to be able to relax.

—————

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** what no, i just meant a regular bath

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** phichit

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** um

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** you don’t believe me do you?

 **@phichit+chu:** not exactly

 **@phichit+chu:** I thought we decided to get there on nye!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** nyeee…

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** にぇ[2]

 **@phichit+chu:** you know what I mean, stop this!

 **@phichit+chu:** this is bullying!

 **@phichit+chu:** seung, help me!

 **@seung-gillee:** 녜[3]

 **@v-nikiforov:** не[4]

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** are you helping Phichit or joining in??

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** because that is literally both

 **@v-nikiforov:** not my fault it’s an actual word :(

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** …

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** wow

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** sorry about him, Yuri

 **@phichit+chu:** but you don’t say sorry to me!?!?!

 **@phichit+chu:** i’m hurt

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** phichit…

 **@+guanhongji+:** no, I’ve changed my mind

 **@+guanhongji+:** Yuuri’s contribution is half /someone’s/ name

 **@leodelaiglesia:** mostly Victor’s though…

 **@phichit+chu:** okay but why are you already in japn?

 **@phichit+chu:** *japan

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** we figured there might be some preparations we had to do

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** so we came early

 **@christophe-gc:** figured you didn’t have a lot of time for sex? ;)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** CHRIS!

 **@+guanhongji+:** what did I say? Proving my point

 **@v-nikiforov:** nah, that’s the one thing we didn’t do early ;)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** vitya…

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** please don’t talk about that!

 **@phichit+chu:** he asked nicely!!1!1!!!

 **@seung-gillee:** Can we all just remember that there are minors in this group?

 **@+guanhongji+:** Yuri doesn’t act like a minor and he’s the youngest here :(

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** THAT DOES NOT MEAN I APPROVE OF TALK ABOUT SEX!

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** ESPECIALLY NOT SEX BETWEEN KATSUDON AND THE OLD MAN.

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** I agree with Yuri, can we not talk about sex?

 **@v-nikiforov:** you’re being boring

 **@v-nikiforov:** oops, sorry мой любов

 **@phichit+chu:** Yuuri stared disapprovingly at you, didn’t he?

 **@v-nikiforov:** yeah…

 **@otabek-altin:** Are you and Yuuri always right next to each other when you’re in the chat?

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** Victor mostly doesn’t leave my side, so yeah, I guess we are

 **@+guanhongji+:** okay, but, Yuuri and Yuri agreed with each other!

 **@+guanhongji+:** this is a day for celebration!

 **@leodelaiglesia:** guang, you do realise that in a few day you will be in the same room as Yuri, right?

 **@+guanhongji+:** oops, shit, I’m fucked, aren’t I?

 **@+guanhongji+:** Otabek, can you please protect me by keeping Yuri away?

 **@+guanhongji+:** Otabek?

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** he’s not here

 **@leodelaiglesia:** it was nice to know you, Guang

 **@phichit+chu:** rip guang

 **@phichit+chu:** may you always be remembered for your bravery

 **@+guanhongji+:** cmon guys you’re exaggerating

 **@+guanhongji+:** right?

 **@otabek-altin:** he won’t kill you

 **@+guanhongji+:** because you will protect me?

 **@otabek-altin:** no, because he wants to keep skating and he can’t do that from prison

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** hey!

 **@otabek-altin:** you know that I’m right

—————

“Wait, how are they going to find their way here from the train station?” Yuuri asked, stopping with what he had been doing.

“One of us can go meet them up,” Victor supplied.

“No,” Yuuri said, shaking his head, “we still have preparations to make.”

“What about Minako or your sister, then?”

“Maybe,” Yuuri nodded, “or Phichit can wait for the others, he’s been here before. I think he knows how to get here.”

“We’ll just ask him,” Victor said and fished out his phone.

 

 **@v-nikiforov:** Phichit, can you help the others get here?

 **@phichit+chu:** from where?

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** just from the train station, Victor and I are busy

 **@yuri-plisetsky:** ew

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** with preparations

 **@v-nikiforov:** ;)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** for the party!

 **@phichit+chu:** yeah okay I can do that

 **@phichit+chu:** wait

 **@phichit+chu:** is even everyone getting here at the same time?

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** I think Leo, JJ and Isabella were going to be a bit late

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** you could take the first batch here and then go back for the rest?

 **@phichit+chu:** that sounds mildly disturbing voiced like that, but okay

 **@phichit+chu:** but sure I can do it, I’ll be happy to help :)

 **@phichit+chu:** (and give you and Victor some time ;)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** WE’RE NOT DOING ANYTHING!

 **@v-nikiforov:** ;)

 **@katsuki-yuuri:** not helping…

—————

“Batch one is here!”

“Phichit!” Yuuri protested, “do you have to say that?”

“You’re the one who said it first,” Phichit said and pulled Yuuri into a hug. “I’ve missed you.”

“It hasn’t been that long,” Yuuri said when they pulled back, but he was smiling nonetheless. “Hi guys.”

He waved to Guang, Seung and Minami standing in the hall. Minami bound forward, bouncing as ecstatically as Makkachin did whenever Victor and Yuuri got back home.

“Thank you for inviting me, Yuuri!”

Yuuri threw a sideways glance at Phichit and said, “Maybe you should say that to Phichit instead.” He still wasn't used to handling fans, and Minami with his bubbly personality was a bit too much for Yuuri.

“Victor!” he called into the house, using it as an out from the conversation. “They’re here now!”

Victor suddenly appeared, jumping just as much as Minami hd done. Yuuri felt an urge to facepalm, but fought it down. _Victor_ was almost too much for him at times.

They moved further inside and settled down in the living room, set up for party with snacks and what not, and the door to the backyard standing slight slid open to allow fresh air into the room, and inviting outside for the coming fireworks. Already a few had begun, but the evening was still young.

“Why haven’t we heard anything from them yet?” Phichit frowned, once again checking his phone, a while later. “They should have gotten here already, right?”

Yuuri threw a glance at the clock and nodded. What if there had been a delayal and they couldn’t get here?

As if on queue, a ruckus could be heard from the front door, followed by Yuri’s angry voice yelling at them. “I had to take them here myself!”

“You could have written something in the chat and we would have come to get you!” Phichit called back at him, not even bothering to get up.

In heaps Chris, Yuri, Otabek and Mila trailed in, shortly followed by Michele, Sara and Emil. Mari stopped in the doorway and smiled at Yuuri, Yuuri answering her with a grateful smile of his own. Victor had taken to playing an octopus, thoroughly curled up around Yuuri, so Yuuri hadn’t been able to get up to greet their guest, no matter how much he wanted to.

Yuri got one look at Victor and Yuuri before he frowned and moved to bolt from the room. He probably would have, too, if Otabek hadn’t been there to pick him up (like he weighed no more than the angry cat he looked like he tried to impersonate) and placed him down on the couch farthest from Yuuri and Victor.

~~~~~

As Yuuri made his best to interact with the other skaters (made harder by Victor constantly clinging to him and demanding attention) Phichit went to the train station and came back with Leo, JJ and Isabella.

When they came back, everyone started interacting more fully, and Yuuri found himself in a haze, surrounded by friends and people he cared about, feeling honestly relaxed and good. He allowed himself to sink into Victor’s embrace and just _be_ , without any demands.

~~~~~

When the time neared midnight they moved outside, taking some of their heat with them, and wrapped up in a blanket with Victor, the cold didn’t really bother him. It was just a nice evening, fireworks painting the sky in pretty colours.

“Hey,” Victor said, and Yuuri turned towards him, as around them people started counting down from ten. When it reached one, Victor bent down and pressed his lips to Yuuri’s, a soft pressure of heat and love.

“Happy new year, любовь моя.”

“Happy new year. I love you.” Yuuri smiled, and pressed another, shorter, kiss to Victor’s lips.

“Hey, cut that out!” Yuri screeched in the background, making Yuuri smile. There was something about the reaction that reminded Yuuri that everything was right as it was supposed to be, in the embrace of his love, surrounded by others he loved.

The best place in the world.

—————

[A close up video of Victor and Yuuri, with people counting down to one in the background. When the counting gets to one, Victor and Yuuri leans in to kiss, and pulls back after a moment, saying something to each other.]

**♡ > 1 856 views**

**phichit+chu** Happy new year! **❤** #victuuri #IShipIt #PhiShipit #happynewyear

See more comments

4 minutes ago

**v-nikiforov** aw, look at this @katsuki-yuuri

 **katsuki-yuuri** @v-nikiforov I’ve seen it, still trying to ignore it

 **katsuki-yuuri** @phichit+chu I’m not impressed

 **phichit+chu** @katsuki-yuuri c’mon Yuuri, it’s cute! Gotta show the fans, right @sukeota3sisters?

 **kim_the_skater** @princevic LOOK AT THIS!!! I’M SCREAMING!

 **princevic** @kim_the_skater is this for real?!

 **v-nikiforov** @princevic @kim_the_skater very much so ;)

 **bestiiie94** @princevic @kim_the_slater !!! HE ANSWERED OMG!

 **kim_the_skater** @bestiie94 @princevic IM SCREAMING (again)

 **princevic** @bestiie94 @kim_the_skater !!!!!!! OMG

 **katsuki-yuuri** @v-nikiforov don’t encourage them!

 **v-nikiforov** @katsuki-yuuri why not ;)))

 **phichit+chu** @katsuki-yuuri @v-nikiforov this is quality entertainment

 

**Author's Note:**

>   
> 
> 
> ###### Translations:
> 
>   
>  моя любовь - (moya lyubov') my love [back to text] \- I haven't liked to all of these, because it's easier for me that way, and maybe you remember it  
>   
> にぇ - nye, has no meaning as far as I know [back to text]
> 
> 녜 - nye, has no meaning as far as I know [back to text]
> 
> не - (nye) not/don't [back to text]
> 
> ~~~~~
> 
> I intended to have the see more comments and 4 minutes ago in grey and 4 mintes ago slightly smaller, sort of like it is on instagram, but then I would have had to make a skin, and I feel that would delay the posting of this too long - it already took me a while to get the translations links working well. I hope they are now, but don't hesitate to tell me if something isn't working as it should!
> 
> You can find me on tumblr: [jennypigalle](http://jennypigalle.tumblr.com) and [pigalleonwattpad](http://pigalleonwattpad), where you can always find a reblogable post about the work.


End file.
